Little dreams
by CrazyImagination21
Summary: Bella sueña con un chico, y siempre en los momentos mas esperados, despierta. pero hay muchas cosas que pasan cuando esos "pequeños" sueños se pasan a la realidad pero de forma distinta.. BxE CANCELADO adntro los detalles
1. canceladoo

holaaa!!! a todoss! kiero informarles que no seguire con esta historia... la voy a reescribir... si mi autoestima da para eso.. y que bueh... mis motivos de ke la congele son ... en parte porque no sé como va la historia... porque lo ke lei no me ha llamado mucho la atencion... problemas personales... y pues... falta de inspiracion... la verdad es que siento que no gusta la historia o ke ni siquiera entran y eso es lo que en parte... no toda... afecta en ese sentido... pero bueh... xD ... igual seguiré leyendo los ffs de por aca que hay unos que son muy buenos! XD asi no los haya comentadoo XD... y bueno si lo reescribo lo publicaré para vacaciones... que es cuando me libero de los deberes que cada dia son mas... asi que... espero que nos leamos... y antes de irme kiero agradecerle a que fue la primera en apoyarme con esto.. Gracias LU =).... a Frenetikah-jess125... Jess!! amiga!! =')) gracias por todoo!!.... A Juliet Cullen.. ke bonito comen ^^ siii!! es que lo coloque como yo lo trataria en realidad XD... y bueh... te diré que si la reescribo y estas por aca... verás que se pone peor aunke como idiota o no todas lo amamos a Edward (L) xD... y a AsunaCullen... gracias tambien! =) sé que no te dio tiempo para comentar mucho... sin embargo me gusto tu comen y lo agradezco y bueh... ya nos leeremos ^^ si llegas a ver el alerta por ahi en junio XD... Y por ultimo a Ustedes! los ke leen esta nota... estén en oculto, es decir, sin comentar.. o ni siquiera registrados :P... a los que les gusto lo que llevo la historia... y a los que no... Aunque no todo termina mal... porque en el cole escribi un One-shot acerca de Edward y Bella y en lo que finiquite los detalles... si me gusta... o me parece bien... lo publicaré en unos dias asi que esperenlo... xD....

Besitos sangrientoss a todos!!!

Cuidense!!!!

Att:

LokitaCullen21


	2. Prólogo

_Sabes lo que pienso sin que te diga, eso me asusta._

_Te acercas sigilosamente a mi con pasos tan livianos que ni los oigo por más que te veo acercándote, eso me da miedo._

_Me sonríes con tus dientes blancos y perfectos incitándome a que me acerque a ti pero no, todo lo contrario me congelo y demuestro que te temo._

_Tus ojos de un color más claros que la miel, de un extraño pero hermoso dorado me indican tu deseo de tenerme pero también muestran diversión al verme en este estado, y hacen que me aterre._

_Me susurras "Ven aquí, no temas" suavemente con tu voz de terciopelo y cargada de algún sentimiento que no sé definir, y eso ocasiona que los vellos de mi nuca se ericen y que me estremezca._

_Llegas a mi y tu suave, fría y nívea piel hacen contacto con la mía cuando acaricias mi mejilla, lanzando centenares de descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo, que me hacen sentir algo indescriptible y al tratar de alejarme de ti dando un par de pasos hacia atrás choco con una pared, me congelo._

_Me muestras tu sonrisa torcida, te acercas ese par de pasos que retrocedí y me encuentro atrapada, atemorizada, rara, pero por sobre todo eso… deslumbrada._

_De repente noto que nuestra distancia se acorta, nuestros cuerpos se pegan, tu olor irrumpe en mi nariz dándome ese exquisito pero inexplicable aroma, cuando observo que tus intención es besarme, tu dulce aliento choca con mi cara, ya no resisto y trato de eliminar esa minima distancia que nos separa pero…. Despierto._


	3. Si no fuera por ti ni enterada

**Capitulo uno:  
**

**Si no fuera por ti… Ni enterada**

**¡**JODER! Puto despertador, me restriego los ojos con ambos puños **– **Gracias por despertarme **–** le grito mientras lo apago de una forma no muy gentil, me levanto para coger mi ropa y me enredo con las sabanas para mi primer encuentro con el frío y duro piso. ¡Oh! Gracias por hacer acto de presencia tan temprano querida torpeza, me levanto de nuevo con las sabanas todavía enredadas, y caigo de nuevo en el intento. Pataleo un par de vecespara liberarme completamente de las sabanas y me levanto con cuidado para no caer de nuevo y cuando estoy segura que tengo el poquito de equilibrio que se me fue otorgado, me dirijo al baño y me encuentro con el espejo.

Veo una chica de cabello castaño que cae hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, de piel muy pálida casi albina, sin un cuerpo que envidiar ya que era flaca, diría que demasiado para mí gusto, ojos color chocolate y nariz proporcionada, normal, no me quejo de eso. Le sonrío y me devuelve la sonrisa al mismo tiempo, y le digo **– **Hay que fea estás **– **y veo que ella, como si quisiera decir lo mismo, gesticula con su boca al mismo tiempo que le insulto yo a ella, pero claro, no la puedo oír, el espejo nada mas te devuelve es una imagen … mi imagen.

Me tomé una ducha caliente y cuando salí del baño abrí los ojos como platos, me fijé en el reloj que minutos antes me había despertado de aquel sueño, muchos minutos. Salí casi corriendo a ordenar mis materiales escolares y me amarré mis converse sin importar si estuvieran bien ajustados y con mi bolso al hombro bajé las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude, cosa que me costó casi una caída en el ultimo escalón y por poco un accidente con la mesita del teléfono, pero logré llegar a la cocina sin ninguna lesión, por ahora. En lo que entré a la cocina pude escuchar claramente las risas de Renée, mi madre.

– Esa torpeza tuya no mejora ni que hoy cumplas 17 años. Por cierto ¡Feliz cumpleaños hija!** – **saludó mi madre mientras dejaba una mezcla verde en un envase y me daba un abrazo fuerte.

– No quiero saber que hay en esa mezcla Renée Swan, pero sea lo que sea será mejor que me lo dejes a mi que cuando llegue yo lo hago, no quiero incidentes con la cocina y mucho menos que papá me tenga que arrestar por cómplice al saber y no detenerte en tu intento de matar intoxicados a tres personas o mas **– **señalé acusadoramente, pero me acordé de algo **– **¡Rayos! ¡Voy a llegar tarde y es mi primer día! Nos vemos.

Tomé un zumo de cajita y tomé dirección a mi camioneta, pero la voz de mi madre me lo impidió.

– Llévate mi auto, va más rápido que ese dinosaurio y si le das un poco más de lo que acostumbras al acelerador creo que llegas, y con tiempo de sobra **–**me ofreció mientras me lanzaba las llaves.

– ¡Oye! Respeto para mi auto que es un señor mayor **– **le pedí autoritariamente mientras me encaminaba a su carro.

– Bueno, pero hay que saber comprender que los "abuelos" van mas lento que los "jóvenes" así que es mejor que el abuelo descanse y que el joven te lleve – después de haber dicho eso, le saqué la lengua de forma infantil y me subí al Mercedes SLK 200 kompressor

– Y te quiero temprano hoy en casa Isabella Marie Swan, así que tu y Alice, acá, a las 2.30 pm ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos ¿entendido?** –** me advirtió Renée en broma, solté un gemido pero asentí y encendí el coche para ponerlo en marcha

Esa ultima advertencia significaban dos cosas: ¡Compras de emergencia! Y ¡Estilista!

Y la perfecta excusa Tanto para Alice o para Renée era que mi cumpleaños se iba a celebrar esa noche ya que caía viernes y para ellas todo cumpleaños hay que celebrarlo… Qué irónico Viernes trece, no podía ir mejor combinado con mi suerte.

Vi el tablero, y a esa velocidad de seguro llegaría tarde, por lo que me permití a pisar un poco mas el acelerador, y aunque me asusté al principio, me gusto ese sentimiento en el estomago y lo aceleré un poquito mas. Wow, si que era potente ese carro.

Al recordar que el carro en el que me encontraba tenia su historia, por mi mente pasó Phill, el reciente ex- esposo de mi mamá.

Phill y mamá se casaron luego de once años después del abandono a Charlie por parte de Renée, pero el verano recientemente pasado, mamá tuvo que quedarse con nosotros en vacaciones y en ese tiempo reencontró los sentimientos por Charlie y luego de admitir que fue muy tonto y precipitado por su parte al huir, decidió pedirle el divorcio a Phill y regresar con su antiguo ex-esposo, aunque esto me hacia muy feliz, ya que veía a mis padres como nunca los vi cuando tuvieron algo, me deprimía que teníamos que estar en un pueblo tan "extraterrestre", tan verde, tan húmedo. Pero no podía quejarme mejor tener a mis padres juntos así viviéramos en una casa de cartón, que vivir en el lugar que me sienta cómoda, sin la familia que quiero, a demás lo que importaba era que ellos fueran felices, mas nada.

Unos golpes en el vidrio me hicieron volver a la realidad pegando un bote en el asiento y me volteé para encontrarme con los nudillos y el rostro casi perfecto de mi amiga Alice.

– **¡**Vamos Isabella! Deja de cavilar y baja tu lindo trasero de ahí que quiero darte tu regalo – me gritó una Alice sobre-exaltada – a demás nuestra entrada en el instituto es genial con los carros que trajimos, ¡Buena entrada para las nuevas!­ – celebró mientras daba pequeños aplausos y abría mi puerta al escuchar el típico sonido del seguro cuando se abre – ¡sal de ahí preciosa!

– Pero… – traté de decir, pero no me dejó continuar ya que me sacó del auto con un jalón y cerró la puerta con su otra mano, dejándome rodeada de una multitud de estudiantes que veían los dos carros, un Porsche, que era de Alice, y el Mercedes de mi madre, que estaban estacionados juntos. Y luego me sonrojé al darme cuenta que no solo miraban los carros, nos veían también a las conductoras.

– Vamos… tu regalo esta en la dirección, ya llegó, que suerte que el repartidor decidió ir por el camino normal que por su tonto atajo, porque ese atajo nos iba a retrasar la sorpresa – iba diciendo por el camino hacia la dirección donde buscaríamos mi regalo, los horarios y la ficha donde tenían que firmar los profesores.

– ¿C-como… l-lo sabes?- pregunté atónita mirando a Alice.

– ¡Bah! Tu siempre de despistada cuando te lo propones… recuerda – me aclaró señalándose la sien con su mano izquierda, cierto, aunque parezca loco mi amiga puede ver el "futuro"

– Buenas ¿en que puedo ayudarles?- preguntó una señora de unos cuarenta y mucho o cincuenta y poco de años, que estaba detrás del escritorio.

– Si, nosotras somos Isabella Swan y Alice Cullen, si es tan amable, creo que dejaron por acá un paquete, y venimos a por nuestros horarios – dijo una Alice educada, muy diferente al duendecillo pelo negro que solía colmarme la paciencia en Phoenix.

– Claro, claro, ustedes son dos de las nuevas, tengan su horario y la ficha que debe ser firmada por todos sus profesores de hoy como constancia de que asistieron a todas sus clases – cuando me entregó mis papeles pude imaginar que pensaba con solamente observar su mirada "la malcriada hija del oficial Swan y su esposa berrinchuda, luego de semejantes escándalos que formaron deciden regresar con Charlie como si nada ha pasado, tendrán cara" y era algo muy predecible, con mis berrinches todos los veranos y con el suceso de que mi madre había abandonado a Charlie, creo que estábamos marcadas en esa cuidad como "las manipuladoras del oficial Swan" aunque Charlie siempre nos defendía cada vez que alguien se atrevía a tocar el tema en frente de nosotros. – El paquete hummm..., ah si aquí está, – revolvió en una caja que tenía encima del escritorio, y saco un paquete, diminuto para ser un regalo de Alice – tenga. – y me lo entregó.

Lo abrí a regañadientes y… estallé en risas.

– ¡Gracias, Alice! Por más que sea un brazalete de Tiffany's – acusé viendo a mi amiga, pero sin ocultar mi sonrisa – es bonito el hecho de que me recuerde de ti, mi mejor amiga, Con una foto tuya en ella – dije mientras la abrazaba y seguía riendo.

El brazalete de tiffany's que me regaló Alice, era de plata con dijes pendiendo de ella, y en cada dije iba una foto diferente, en la primera Alice, salía sacando la lengua, con los ojos mirando a algún punto fijo en su nariz, dándole un apariencia de bizca, y con el dedo índice subiendo la punta de la nariz tratando de que le pareciera como la de un puerco. En la segunda salía una foto mía alzando la mano izquierda, mostrando uno de mis tantos yesos, marcado con muchos besitos y con una caligrafía enorme, pero no por eso menos fina y estilizada, que decía: ¡ROMPETE UNA PIERNA! Y en letras mas pequeñas aunque no se notaba en la pequeña foto, ponía: no, no te la rompas, ya que tu equilibrio se lo toma de forma muy literal, y luego en letras enormes de nuevo BY: ABC.

En la tercera, salía Charlie maquillado de mujer, con una peluca de colores y con un cartel de COMPRAME atrás de el que tenía la letra de Alice, esta vez más desordenada, que se notaba por muy diminuta que fuera la foto, esa foto recuerdo que la tomamos cuando teníamos diez años, en un verano de visita en la que la invité, y Charlie había llegado cansado del trabajo y como cayó en un sueño muy pesado, aprovechamos y le maquillamos.

Lo que me extrañó fue que en el último dije, no había foto, estaba vacío, pero si nos tomamos muchas fotos desde que nos conocimos, muchas con largas historias, ¿como era posible que ese dije estuviera en blanco?

– Eh, eh, eh, ese es para tu chico cuando te conquiste – me guiñó un ojo mientras llegábamos a la puerta del salón de trigonometría.

– Pero Alice, si ni siquiera tengo un novio, o un amigo – le dije como viendo lo obvio.

– Pronto mi amiga, tiempo al tiempo – me contestó, la verdad es que no entendía mucho a Alice,

Entramos al salón, y el profesor nos permitió llegar tres minutos tarde solo por hoy, ya que éramos nuevas y puede que nos llevara tiempo buscando su salón, pero que no aceptaba que sus alumnos en un día normal de clases entraran si llegaban tarde, y luego nos presentó frente a todo el salón.

A los diez minutos, cuando comenzábamos a realizar unos ejercicios asignados por el profesor Varner, así se llamaba, alguien toco la puerta. El profesor, un poco molesto porque se atrevieran a interrumpir la explicación sobre de lo que iban los ejercicios, abrió la puerta y luego de llamar la atención a la persona que estuviera del lado de los pasillos, _lo dejó_ pasar.

– Chicos, su atención un momento, Él es Edward Masen, otro de los nuevos alumnos del instituto, igual que las dos chicas nuevas, y que todos ustedes, ya está advertido de mis reglas sobre la puntua…– Dejé de escuchar al profesor, ya que dos orbes color verde, como la sedosa grama en plena primavera, y tan profundos como un pozo de emociones, se clavaron en los míos robándome el aliento.

– Bueno, tome asiento al lado de la señorita Webber – indicó el profesor cuando desvié la vista de él, temerosa. –, y los demás pueden volver a los ejercicios ahora.

Cuando me dí la vuelta hacia Alice, para continuar con los ejercicios, saludó a Edward, mientras me veía de una forma que no sabía comprender.

Un momento… ¿saludó a Edward?

– Saludaste a Edward. ¿Le conoces?- pregunte desconcertada.

– Claro, hay que socializar, ¿y que mejor sino es con los mismos nuevos? ­– preguntó retóricamente pequeña.

– Ya, está bien Alice, te creo – dije no creyéndome del todo lo que decía la duende cantarina y tratando de concentrarme en los ejercicios, y no en el chico que estaba dos puestos mas allá a mis espaldas.

Cuando el timbre sonó indicándonos que teníamos un corto receso de cinco minutos, decidí ir al baño, ya que estaba reteniendo líquido en mi vejiga.

De repente choque con algo, como un muro de ladrillos y por poco me caigo al suelo para tener otro encuentro con el, pero unas manos pálidas, pero fuertes, me prohibieron la caída.

No era un muro de ladrillos, choqué con el pecho de un gigantón, ¡Emmett!

– ¡Emmett! ¡Cuanto tiempo! – dije mientras le abrazaba a un grandulón de Cabellos rizos color oscuro, y unos ojos color gris, y una sonrisa de niño pequeño que cada vez que aparecía, formaba unos adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas y era hermano adoptivo de Alice.

­– Bella, Bella, Bella ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Son diecisiete ya! ¡Oye! tiempo sin saber de ti y de tu torpeza, desde hace cuantos ¿Cinco años? ¿Cuantas veces te has fracturado? Supongo que mínimo tres por mes, ya que ni en una superficie totalmente plana eres capaz de mantenerte a salvo – me respondió Emmett con una de sus adorables sonrisas, destilando burla en sus ojos.

– Pues, siendo sincera, perdí la cuenta – admití mientras me sonrojaba

– Claro, y como olvidar ese rubor tan frecuente en tus mejillas, de verdad Bella, tu nunca cambias – afirmó mientras me daba un Abrazo de oso y me susurraba – pero está bien, no cambies esas dos cosas, ya que sin ellas, no hay por donde burlarme de ti.

– Muy gracioso Emmett McCarthy Cullen – le dí una mirada asesina mientras me separaba de él y colocaba mis brazos en jarra

– Sabes que te quiero mi querida Bella, – me sonrío de nuevo el oso gigante que tenía por amigo. Luego, desvió la vista y saludó a Edward de una forma muy intima me atrevería a decir. – ¡Hola Eddie!

– Te dije que no me llamaras Eddie, ni siquiera en privado, solo es Edward – le aclaró de una forma muy fría y pesada mientras seguía de largo.

– ¿Quien es él? ¿Por qué le dices Eddie? – pregunté pasando mis brazos de mi cintura hasta mi pecho cruzándolos, esperando una respuesta por parte de Emmett.

– Fácil, – resopló mientras rodeaba los ojos – es Edward Masen, nuestro hermano adoptivo desde que tenía los diez ¿No te dijo Alice?

– No… sino es por ti… ni enterada – dije mosqueada – ¿Por qué nunca me lo presentaron? – pregunté con la voz quebrada, tenía siete años sin saber de su existencia y ellos me lo dicen como si nada pasara en el mundo.

– A ver… Es que cuando vinieron de vacaciones en esa entonces, murieron sus padres con una extraña enfermedad, y él quedó huérfano, y mi padre averiguó a que orfanato lo iban a llevar los del Servicio Social, para adoptarlo, ya que su madre antes de morir le pidió que lo cuidara – dijo con su voz llena de admiración y orgullo por su padre.

– Pero ¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya visto en siete años si me he quedado hasta semanas a dormir en su casa? – exclamé muy confundida.

– Pues… Digamos que Edward es… muy reservado y muy cerrado por si mismo, desde que se enteró de la muerte de sus padres, no salió mucho de su habitación y no socializó durante mis otros dos años conviviendo contigo, y por lo que me dices ahora, tampoco en los cinco que me fui a estudiar en Los Ángeles con mis primos en su instituto.

– Es que ni lo vi una sola vez en el instituto en Phoenix, y sale ahorita con que está estudiando con nosotras ­– repliqué

– Bueno, a él lo metieron en un instituto especial, pensando que era Autista, pero cuando descubrieron que él es así porque quiere, aprovecharon el cambio de ciudad les dio una buena excusa a mis padres para poder pasarlo a un lugar donde se puede relacionar más que con los insoportables autistas de verdad. – me explicó Emmett. – ¡Demonios! Voy tarde a clases por quince minutos, ¡Nos vemos!- se despidió mientras corría en dirección a su clase, en eso vi el reloj de pared que estaba en el pasillo y me acordé de que yo también llegaba quince minutos tarde a mi clase de Biología. "¡Por favor que me dejen entrar!" pensé mientras corría por los pasillos al laboratorio del Sr. Banner.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Buenooo xD este es el primer capitulo de la historia…. Dejen sus reviews opinando que les parece hasta ahora y bueh… ya veremos xD _

_El proximo capitulo es: ¿Para que me hablas?_

_Bella sacará su lado mas amargado que nunca se ha visto xD…_

_Gracias a por ser la primera en dejar su opinión y por apoyarme también… espero que te guste el capitulo Lu ^^…_

_Y a la que me impulsó a publicar esta historia Frenetikah-Jess125 te lo dedico Jess =)_

_Bueno les dejo besitos sangrientos se les quiere!___


	4. ¿Para qué me hablas?

**Hola hola hola compañeros que leen mi Ff sean pocos… sean muchos… en fin, sean los que sean... ¿que mas da? Bueno aquí les tengo el segundo capitulo…sorry porke lo hice muy tard pro es ke :S aihhh estaba muy ocupada con unas cosas del insti y eso marea T_T… pero en fin.. aki toy ^^ juju… ah si y antes de que se me olvide el brazalete de Bella esta en mi perfil… eso si! la de bella tiene un dije de más por eso hagan como si hay otro dije y así xd … que mas? Ah si! Si hay algunos que no entienden nada o no saben como es el rollo pues sigan leyendo todo a su tiempo XD… que mas? Ah si… Disfruten del cap ^^**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer… lo que es de mi invención es nada mas la trama… aunque hay unas partes que congenian un poco con el libro… ^^**

**Capitulo dos**

**¿Para que me hablas?**

Entré nerviosa al laboratorio de Biología, donde El Sr. Banner muy amigablemente me dijo que no me preocupara por eso, aunque lo hubiese interrumpido, y me dio una charla de que a él tampoco es que no le gustara la puntualidad, solo que si se llegaba tarde era por alguna situación o inconveniente, y después de eso me mando a sentar en el único puesto vacío, al lado de Edward.

— Perfecto — murmuré para mí pesadamente mientras me dirigía al puesto contiguo del hermano desconocido de mi mejor amiga.

— Ni pienses que porque ya Emmett te dijo que estoy relacionado con "esa" familia, quiere decir que soy tu amigo y todos seremos felices, pues no, te lo advierto, ahora que me vas a ver mas a menudo porque "esos" que se creen mis padres por firmar unos papeles, me obligan a salir de mi mundo, no quiero que me hables sino es algo necesario o de mi incumbencia, no quiero que me veas, ¡NO QUIERO LASTIMA NI NADA DE TI! Por el resto… ¿Estas entendiendo? — me susurró recalcando casi lo último de una manera tan fría y vacía de emociones, que me asustó y a la vez me confundió.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando? — le pregunté frunciendo el seño sin entender.

— Error numero uno,,, dije que no me hablaras… aunque te respondo la pregunta… ya que eres tan tonta… "Esa" familia, ¿Verdad? Me adoptó ¿No? Yo no quiero ver nada con ellos, por eso me alejé de todo ¿Entendido? Y el hecho de que me estén obligando a relacionarme con la gente no quiere decir que yo lo haga ¿Comprendes? Y mucho menos con los amigos de "esa gente" así que solo te advierto que no te acerques a mi, y si te dicen toda mi historia, es una razón mas para que te alejes de mi, no quiero tu lastima si en caso tal eso es lo que piensas, la única forma de que te dirijas a mi será en esta clase y solo lo necesario, ¿Lo captas? ¿O te saco las manzanitas? — aclaró con veneno en su voz, explicándome como si fuera una retrasada mental.

— ¡OK, ahora te advierto yo! —le susurré en una voz poco usual en mi —. Primero, "esa" familia merece tu respeto, porque sino fuera por ellos no estarías acá, con todos tus lujos de niño encaprichado y estarías en quien sabe donde. Segundo, ¿Para que me hablas si ni siquiera pretendes conocerme? Me hubieses ignorado desde un momento y no tendrías porque desperdiciar tu saliva en estúpidas advertencias. Tercero, ¿Por quien me tomas? ¿Por una mártir? No señor, ni aunque tu me lo pidieras te tuviera la mas minima lastima, por como te comportas, por como hablas, por como tratas a gente que se preocupó por ti cuando eras pequeño, y que por mas que tu los trates de la peor manera ellos siguen dándote lo que a ti te da la gana de pedirles cuando te dignas a hablar, porque déjame decirte "querido" amigo, si fuera por mi ya te tuviera en un psiquiátrico con cuatro camisas de fuerza. — le lancé una mirada cargada de ira y concluí — Ah… si y Cuarto, nunca me verás cruzar una sola palabra contigo mientras no sea nada mas que para trabajos, porque tengo tan mala suerte que me tocó con la persona más Egoísta, egocéntrica, cruel, soberbia, desconsiderada, y mas repugnante del mundo. ¡JA! Opino eso de ti y a penas te he conocido en… ¿dos minutos? ¡Como sea! No se necesita tener cuatro dedos de frente para saber como eres, si tu mala vibra se nota a años luz de aquí. — dije mordazmente. Pero quedándome en mi asiento.

—Veo que alguien no resiste la tentación de hablarme — me devolvió el tono mordaz, pasando de todo lo que le acababa de soltar en susurros, pero suspirando pesadamente como sino me soportara o como si le estuviera dando la charla mas aburrida del mundo, aunque en esa oración hay una corrección: no me soporta, ni yo lo soporto a él.

— ¡Urgh! — exclamé frustrada, y eso llamo la atención del profesor mirándome con cara extraña, a lo que le respondí evitando su mirada y recogiendo todas mis cosas a como dio lugar, y salí frustrada del salón, pero claro, el piso estaba recién pulido y me resbalé en frente de la puerta, causando las risas de todo el mundo, alcé la cabeza y pude ver levemente la curva que formaban los labios del causante de mi histeria, muy gracioso, ¡idiota!, me paré con la vista en frente como sino hubiese pasado nada y salí del salón directo hacia el mercedes, ya no aguantaba al famoso hermanito de mi mejor amiga, y eso que lo había conocido a penas hoy.

— ¡Bella! — Oh no, ahora esto. Definitivamente el día por más que fuese mi cumpleaños no podía empeorar.

— Mike — le respondí el saludo entre dientes mientras chocaba mis manos con el volante y veía al rubio de ojos azules, y rostro aniñado que se asomaba por la ventana del Mercedes con una sonrisa y respiración agitada, dejando marcadas sus huellas con los dedos y el empañamiento de su respiración en el brillante vidrio.

— ¡Jo! ¿Quien te puso de buenas mi querida Bella? — dijo sarcásticamente mientras se alejaba para bajarle el vidrio y poder hablar bien con él. —, Apuesto a que fue el niño nuevo que nos tocó en clase de Trigonometría, el tal Edward, que raro que Alice no me mencionó que tenía un hermano cuando les conocí ese verano.

— Si, ella tampoco lo sabía porque lo adoptaron cuando estábamos acá ella y yo— le dije mientras recordaba la conversación con Emmett. — Oye, ¿Esa chica es tu novia? Creo que te busca, a demás no estoy de humor para seguir esta conversación — zafé del tema aprovechando que se acercaba una chica que si mal no recuerdo en la clase de trigonometría el profesor la presentó y recibía el nombre de Jessenia o algo así.

— Jessica — murmuró pesadamente mientras se volteaba cambiando su cara por completo y la saludaba con una hipócrita sonrisa.

— Si, vale, como sea. Yo creo que mejor voy a hablar con Alice, nos vemos Mike, suerte con Jessica. — sonreí aliviada, subí la ventanilla del carro y me bajé, para ir directo a la cafetería, a esperar a que sonara el timbre para que salieran al receso.

El tiempo pasó lento, al principio. Y todo el que entraba a la cafetería me veía de forma rara, y eso causaba que me sonrojara mas de lo usual. Luego que decidí dedicarme a leer "cumbres borrascosas" otra vez, el tiempo pasó como si de segundos se tratara.

— ¡Bella! Por aquí — me gritó Alice desde una mesa mas grande de la que yo habitaba —, ¡Muévete!, que para eso Dios te dio unas buenas piernas, y miren que piernas — les comentó a todo el que estaba por la cafetería, causando que me miraran y que me sonrojara.

— Alice, no tienes porque hacerme pasar pena —le dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa — a demás para que quieres una mesa más grande si en esa estaba bien. No es que se vaya a sentar gente con nosotras, y tus hermanos y Jasper acostumbraban a sentarse en otro lado porque no le caigo bien a Rosalie. — le recordé

— Pues, hoy decidieron sentarse con nosotros — comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, y luego puso una sonrisa picara en el rostro — ¿Me vas a decir por qué mi hermanito te hizo enfurecer tanto como para salirte de clases sin importarte el Sr. Banner?

— Porque es un tarado que se atrevió a dirigirme la palabra solo para decirme que no le hablara. ¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre Hablarle a alguien una vez solo para decirle que no le dirija la palabra? — le explique enfadada—, A demás Mi querida mejor amiga desde que tengo cuatros años no me dice que desde los diez tiene un hermano odioso que lo internaron en un colegio especial pensando que era autista, pero vale eso es para tomarla a la ligera.

— Lo siento Bells, es que no lo entiendes, yo te lo quería decir, pero Edward me hizo prometerle que no dijera que tenia otro hermano nuevo porque eso de ser adoptado, haría que la gente sintiera lastima por él — mientras trataba de imitar la voz de Edward fruncía el seño, con los ojos divertidos. — y yo como soy niña buena. Cumplo con mis promesas, o bueno al menos esta porque sino lo hacia iba a ser peor, lo pude ver. — Se tocó, por segunda vez, la sien, y me sonrío.

— Y claro, ¿Que peor cosa puede pasar, que me matara a los diez años a penas me enterara, para que no me diera lastima por él? No lo creo Alice — le dije mientras apartaba mi comida ya sin ganas de comer.

— Es que, él siente que porque sus padres murieron ,por mas que sea hace ya un tiempo, todo el mundo le va a tener lastima, y no quiere eso, quiere demostrar que es fuerte y que nada en lo que le rodea le afecta, — me explicó con voz pesada — pero hay que enseñarle que sin lastima, puedes ser una amiga de él, una muy buen amiga — me dijo, volviendo su pequeña sonrisa picara a los ojos.

— Y que me dices de lo de tu familia? Me molestó mucho, cuando se refería a ustedes decía "esa" familia y no paraba de decir eso, como si le aborreciera la idea de pertenecer a ella.

— Porque piensa que Carlisle lo adoptó por lastima o por cumplir con lo que dijo su madre antes de morir, pero no es así, Carlisle no adopta a cualquiera por cumplir una promesa o por el simple hecho de que le tenga lastima, el lo adoptó también porque lo conoció cuando iba al hospital y veía lo dulce e interesado por sus padres— me comentó con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Y porque no se lo dicen? — pregunté, un poco extrañada.

— Porque ya lo hicimos y el piensa que es una mentira, o se trata do convencer de eso al menos, porque en la cara se le ve que sabe que es verdad.

— Uh — fue todo lo que le pude responder.

Cuando volví mi mirada, que estaba fija en la charola de comida, hacia algún lugar de la mesa, me fijé que Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper estaban sentados, hablando de un trabajo que debían de hacer, sin preocuparse mucho de lo que estuviéramos hablando Alice y yo. Rosalie era una mujer envidiable, cabello rubio natural, un color de ojos intenso, un azul electrificarte, casi púrpura, Cuerpo bien formado, pechos prominentes, trasero ejercitado, y desde luego, actitud de modelo, en conclusión te bajaba el autoestima en dos segundos o menos, o bueno, al menos eso me pasaba a mi cuando la veía. El gemelo de Rosalie, Jasper, por otro lado tenía el mismo parecido que ella, su mismo color de cabello y color de ojos, a diferencia de Rosalie, el no tenia Pechos prominentes ni nada por el estilo, y era una persona demasiado emocional, siempre se ponía del humor en que uno estaba y después, sino era un humor muy cómodo para el, trataba de tranquilizar a la persona, y a la final te sentías con una tranquilidad infinita, aunque por dentro echaras chispas, era muy extraño, ambos por mas que Rosalie estuviera de novia con Emmett y Jasper con Alice, eran adoptados también del Doctor Cullen. Luego de eso me fijé de nuevo en la mesa y de lo que no me dí cuenta fue de cierta persona de cabellos cobrizos, se acercaba con un andar grácil, con un estilo felino hacia nuestra mesa y se sentó en frente mía sin importarle los saludos que le daban sus hermanos y dispuesto a comer lo que tenia en su charola. Me miró con una cara un tanto extraña, un poco frustrada, pero sin quitar lo helada que era desde la primera vez que me vio.

— No, Alice. — fue lo único que le dijo a su hermana que le miraba con una cara llena de comprensión. Y después se siguieron viendo por unos segundos, para dirigir de nuevo la mirada a su charola y seguir comiendo.

Esperé a que sonara el timbre que nos avisara regreso a los salones, y a penas pasó, tomé a Alice por un brazo, enroscándolo conmigo.

— Ok, Alice, ¿porque tu hermano te respondió a algo que ni siquiera le habías formulado? –pregunté tratando de sonar como quien no quiere la cosa pero vamos, fue patético.

— Oh porque él, puede saber que pienso, o al menos lo deduce. — me explicó mi amiga tranquila

— O sea que lee mentes? — le pregunté abriendo los ojos como platos.

— Todavía no se sabe. Él dice que a veces oye como si le formuláramos la pregunta en la cabeza, o hay veces que lo deduce por como tenga el semblante la persona, pero creo que en un futuro si lo será del todo.

No pude mas y estallé en risas.

— A-Alice… C-como puedes decir eso — me sequé las lagrimas que había derramado de tanta risa, y suspiré mientras me calmaba. — Tú, tienes visiones, eso si lo creo por lo de tus padres. Pero que Edward lea los pensamientos o algo por el estilo, me da a entender que Carlisle los está reclutando o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué falta? ¿Que los convierta en vampiros, o algo así?

— Pues…—trató de decir algo Alice un poco molesta, pero la interrumpí.

— Ok, vale, olvida lo que te dije, vamos a clases, era una broma. — me disculpé, sonrojada.

Fuimos a clases de español y el profesor nos ubicó a cada uno de los que iba entrando al salón, por suerte no me tocó con Edward, pero por desgracia no me tocó con Alice.

— Hola soy Jessica. — se presentó la chica de estatura como Alice, medía alrededor de un metro sesenta, un poco más baja que yo, su tono de cabello era oscuro y con rizos que los llevaba alborotados, sin embargo tenía un rostro bonito, pero para nada comparado con el de Rosalie.

— Yo soy Bella. — sonreí amistosamente y me volví al asiento a prestarle atención al profesor, pero por mas que me voltease, podía escuchar que Jessica no estaba preparada para prestarle atención al profesor.

— Y… Bella, ¿Tu eres la que estaba en el auto hablando con Mike por la ventana del coche?, ¿no? — preguntó Jessica con un poco de celos en su voz.

— Si, le conocí a los diez ¿Por qué, algún problema? — interrogué, preocupada, no fuera la novia y pensara que tuviera algo con él.

— No para nada — me respondió —, es solo que tienes un auto increíble — halagó mientras reía incomoda, pero por mas que no lo dijera, se notaba cual era su intención al preguntar eso.

— Ah, gracias pero no es mío es de mi madre. — le expliqué mientras anotaba unos libros que nos mandó a leer el profesor.

— Ok, y ¿Eres amiga de la Familia Cullen? Es decir, es muy extraño que lleguen dos familias diferentes y que sean amigas — dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Bueno, digamos que solo soy la mejor amiga de Alice y como una hermana para Emmett, del resto no mantengo una relación muy frecuente con ellos que digamos — comenté mientras hacia una mueca imaginándome un par de ojos verdes.

— ¿Y es cierto que están emparejados? ¿Qué el doctor Cullen es una especie de casamentero? Porque si es así que me adopte para que me empareje con Edward — dijo con voz soñadora.

— Pues, en realidad no lo hizo a propósito, simplemente cuando el doctor Cullen llevó a la casa a los gemelos Hale, fue como un amor a primera vista para ambas parejas. — le dije con ternura — y puede que se vea raro, pero no se ve tan mal, puesto a que no son hermanos de sangre, solo por adopción — le sonreí.

— Tienes razón, y…— fue a continuar su interrogatorio pero la campana que mostraba el cambio de clases, la interrumpió, dejándome soltar un suspiro de alivio y poder revisar el mapa y dirigirme a… clases de Educación Física. "¡Oh no!" pensé y con mucho, mucho temor me dirigí a la cancha cerrada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Me senté aliviada en el cómodo coche de mi madre mientras lanzaba un suspiro cargado de alivio y de nervios a la vez, de alivio porque al ser el primer día no hubo nada por hacer en la clase, así que nos puso a hacer lo que quisiéramos en su tiempo, eso pronosticó un buen tiempo libre de accidentes para mi, y para mis pobres compañeros, aunque en un momento decidí poder tener un balón cerca y lanzarlo "accidentalmente" en la cabeza de Newton, que me fastidiaba con una Cita de "amigos" y a él estúpido de Edward que se encontraba en frente de una pared lanzando la pelota, sin socializar con el resto de la clase, que "simpático"., pero del resto todo bien.

— Isabella Marie Swan, abre el seguro en este mismo instante o llegaremos tarde a tu fiesta, por ir tarde a tu casa — me acusó Alice.

— Por mi mejor. — le respondí, aunque sin embargo le abrí el seguro a la puerta—, Y bien. ¿A dónde me llevaran de tortura tú y mi mamá? — inquirí mientras salía del estacionamiento.

— A Port Ángeles, queda mas cerca, y hay más variedad de tiendas de ropa — me sonrío la Alice maniática de las compras.

— ¿Vale y quien se lleva tu Porsche a casa? — pregunté, ya que Alice con su auto era como una mamá leona cuidando a su pequeño cachorro, pequeño y amarillo pollito.

— Edward, ya sabes que cuido a mi pequeño bebé, pero hay que confiar en él, a demás si se lo lleva a pasear se lo permito, con tal de que no llegue con ningún rayón a la casa mi precioso nene. —Respondió con nostalgia más hacia su carro que a su propio hermano, genial.

— Ok, bueno y ¿Quienes van a mi fiesta?, no conocemos a nadie por acá.

— Tranquila que será mas como una reunión familiar, vendrá gente de la Push, amigos de tu padre, y los Webber y los Newton, ah y los Cullen, que no pueden faltar por nada. — me mostró su hilera de dientes blancos, al pronunciar el apellido de su familia como una anunciación muy importante.

— Está bien, con tal de que no pase mucha pena cada vez que me caiga. — dije con pesar.

— Para nada mi querida Bella, Ahora, acelera que nos vamos ¡DE COMPRAS!— exclamó mientras saltaba en el asiento del carro.

Gemí y me dirigí hacia mi casa, esperando salir rápido de esta tortura multiplicada por dos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y… ke les pareció!? Hum… Edward es un poco borde… porque? Bueno… las explicaciones vienen dentro de poco…. Sino me equivoco en el capitulo 4… o sea dentro de dos caps… Quieren ver la tortura De Renée y Alice!?... no sé si la ponga… a lo mejor como un flashback.. puede ser… tal vez … si es de su interes…Espero ke dejen reviews! Please! Diganme ke les parece la historia porque a mi no se como me va con esto .

Próximo Capitulo: Un anniversaire Désastreux


	5. Cumpleaños Terrible

**Hola hola hola! Amigos ke leen xD bueno…. Este capitulo hay un poco de Edward bueno… y un poco del ogro Edward… hum… de la tortura de COMPRAS! SI! Buajajajaja! No bueno un poquito nada mas … Ah de un misterio que es… Chan chan! Veamoslo ^^… tiene ke ver con el titulo… ups creo ke ya lo dije con eso…. x'D valee!! Que empieza… Y sorry a los que esperaron por esta actu pero es ke con el cole! Estaba muy mall T_T … y vaya que si… a parte la musa se me fue … y la recuperé fue en estos días con un invento que … va… XD Jess sabrá…**

**Ah si…. bueno esto lo quic hacer diferente… asi ke lo titule en japo… iba a ser en un principio frances pero me gusta mas el japo ^^ suena diferente… XD espero ke esté bien traducido ^^ (lo saque de un diccionario dsss -.-) vale ahora si…**

**Este cap está dedicado a todos los ke me lancen de tomates y huevos podridos o en su defecto piedras… a flores y reviews Xaxis! ^^ se les kiere…. Ahh si y a Alejandro Izaguirre (Requicito para publicar su nombre a.a) aunke no lea el ff a.a … lo hago porke me estuvo molestando mientras escribia! Bien por ti Ale =D**

**De antemano aviso a todas las personas que todo lo que se describe ahí en cuanto a ropa estara publicado en mi perfil asi pueden observarlo y no utilizar tanto la cabeza XD… ah por cierto creo que en un fan fic… no recuerdo bien puede que salga con uno de los vestidos… asi que en caso tal (no estoy muy segura) de que eso pase… mis disculpas pero lo encontré en internet y dije "ese es" y ps.. ya luego de pasar por un momento duro de falta de musa, recuperarla y escribir todo ese pedazo como pude… dije… creo ke estaba en un ff aunk no se si es el mismo… asi ke bueno ya saben solo por si es asi :-/... **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen…. Son de Stephenie Meyer… pero la historia si es de mi invención… **

**Capitulo tres**

**Tanjōbi ****taihen**

¡DIOS! ¿Que clase de tortura era esa? Dos mujeres maniáticas por la compra con una tarjeta sin limites de cargo y una cartera llena de efectivo, en un centro comercial, ¡NO!, mi mamá visitaba una zona, Alice visitaba otra y yo me quedaba parada en pleno pasillo mientras de ambas direcciones caían prendas que me golpeaban con sus ganchos, y en vez de recibir un "disculpa" por alguna de las dos, recibía un "pruébatelo, es tu talla"

Luego de eso, no pudo ir a peor, porque se antojaron de comprarme ropa interior, si todos dirán que no es tan vergonzoso, pero me compraron ropa interior ¡PROVOCATIVA! eran como un Baby doll sumamente corto y se ajustaba a mi figura que en todo el medio tenia una abertura desde el pecho que dejaba ver tanto mi estomago como el tanga que iba a conjunto, y otras como un boxer femenino de encaje rojo muy, muy incomodo, a juego con un brassier del mismo material. O habían otros menos "provocativos", pero al decir menos, es muchísimo menos, ya que esos los elegía yo que eran boxers femeninos de caritas o bragas con decorados de animalitos o de muffins y de colores pasteles a los que Alice le llamó "estúpidos trozos de tela que sirven para matar toda la pasión que se pueda contener" un nombre largo lo sé, pero Alice es… Alice.

Mi mamá por otro lado, mientras yo arrastraba literalmente a Alice a la ropa interior decente, decidió hacer una visita a las vestimentas mas atrevidas que cualquier babydoll o prenda elegida por Alice. Fue al sitio de disfraces con la excusa de que su "pequeñita algún día los iba a necesitar y que esperaba que fuera pronto". Así fue como termine un día en el centro comercial, con veinticinco bolsas de ropa interior en mi mano solamente, y para peor sumadas a las demás no cabían en el auto por lo que le pidieron ayuda a… él.

—Querido hermanito que suerte que súper Edward venga al rescate. Por eso fue que te compre un lindo regalito —exclamó Alice pegando brinquitos, luego frenó y alzó un puño mientras levantaba una pierna tratando de imitar el despegue de Superman.

—Alice, no necesito regalitos por venirte a buscar. —dijo el Edward superborde.

—Pero este si lo vas a necesitar, —sonrió mientras se encaminaba hacia un flamante volvo S60R, no es que hablara mucho el idioma Car and Driver, pero una vez que lo vi en un concesionario de volvos, precisamente cuando ayudé a Phil a comprar el auto de mamá, me quedé fascinada con ese carro, en fin, soñar no cuesta nada.

— ¡Edward! – Oí exclamar a Renée, – Un gusto en conocerte, yo soy Renée la mamá de Bella, y una muy buena amiga de Esme – le tendió la mano esperando que él se la estrechara.

—Un placer conocerla Sra. Swan, estoy siempre a sus servicios cuando me necesite. — ¿Qué? ¿Es mi idea o Edward Masen le sonrió y le dijo eso a mamá?

—Que mejor ocasión para esta, no es que quiera abusar de tu ofrecimiento, pero Alice y yo tenemos que ir a arreglar los últimos detalles para la cena y fiesta de hoy, ¿Podrías llevar a mi hija a la casa? Solo si puedes, disculpa el atrevimiento pero es una cosa importante para este día.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Estas loca Mamá?, como le vas a pedir a Edward que me lleve a la casa si Edward y yo no…– nos soportamos quería añadir, pero Edward se me adelantó y acalló mi voz con la suya de terciopelo.

—Será un placer llevarla a la casa señora Swan – sonrió de nuevo, aunque esta vez pude notar que era un poco forzada.

—Gracias Edward, y antes de que me pongas una excusa Isabella Marie Swan, la ropa que te vas a poner hoy está entre las bolsas que colocó Alice en el maletero de él, no hay espacio suficiente en mi coche para una tercera persona y lo que vamos a ver es algo que no lo puedes ver sino hasta la noche así que adiós dijo mamá, abarcando todas las excusas que se plantearon en mi cabeza, se dirigió a su coche al tiempo que Alice iba danzando, por decirlo de alguna manera, hasta el mismo.

—Definitivamente hoy es el día que mas detesto, es mi cumpleaños, conozco a un chico que le caigo mal, que resulta ser el hermano adoptivo de mi mejor amiga, me obligan a ir de compras, luego por sus obsesiones no caben las cosas en el carro de mama, que de paso no es muy grande que digamos, y tienen que llamar al chico al que le caigo mal, y por si fuera poco me dicen por mi nombre completo… ah no y para el colmo, lo repito, ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS – refunfuñé para mi en un tono bajito inaudible para el.

—No creas que te llevo por placer Isabella – dijo Edward abriéndome la puerta del copiloto.

—Entonces, porque no haces algo bueno por la patria, me dejas de llamar Isabella y me dejas acá paradita con mis bolsitas y yo me voy a la casa en un taxi –dije cruzándome de brazos, rehusándome a entrar en el carro.

—Por favor, no hagas esto mas difícil, Bella ¿Si? Entra al carro te llevo a tu casa y listo cada quien por su lado. – convino con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ok, pero lo hago es porque no hay tiempo para pedir un taxi, mira que ya voy tarde para arreglarme para la cosa esa que llaman "fiesta de cumpleaños" y si no lo hago Alice y Renée harán Brocheta de Bella. – entré al auto y esperé a que arrancara el coche.

El camino fue silencioso, para mi sorpresa por solo tres minutos de recorrido, ya que quien se dignó a romper el silencio fue él.

—Quiero que quede lo mas claro posible que te llevo es por educación, por que tengo el tiempo disponible para llevar a una señorita en un vehiculo mas confiable que el de un taxista y porque tu madre me lo pidió cortésmente, de otro modo me hubiese rehusado para hacerlo ¿comprendido? – "¡Superborde Edward al ataque!" exclamé para mis adentros.

—Mas claro que el agua – Afirmé –¿Aunque no entiendo porque por educación y toda la cortesía, si te caigo mal? – pregunte frunciendo el seño, un poco frustrada por ese hecho.

—Así fui criado por mi familia, y así habían criado a todos mis descendientes desde el siglo XVIII, por ende "tengo que" y "quiero ser" educado con las personas. Y no es que me caes mal, Bella. Es solo que es mejor que no nos tratemos mucho, que mantengamos distancia. – me trato de prevenir Edward suavizando su semblante por completo, mostrando uno ahora de miedo y de melancolía.

—Extrañas a tu familia, ¿Verdad? – pregunté, olvidándome por completo de su advertencia.

— No tienes idea de cuanto –murmuró casi inaudible, creo que lo decía para él mismo. Y curiosamente cambió su rostro a uno un poco mas duro – No sé porque te tengo esta confianza si supuestamente nos caemos de la patada, pero creo que es otra razón más para que no nos tratemos de llevar bien – suspiró pesadamente y luego su expresión cambió a una divertida – ¿Es idea mía o eres muy patosa? Porque lo que pasó en biología no creo que fuera cosa tuya a menos que quisieras dañar tu salida dramática – mostró una casi imperceptible sonrisa, causando que me ruborizara y le devolviera el ataque.

— ¿Es idea mía o tienes problemas con tus cambios radicales de humor? – le dí la sonrisa mas exagerada y fingida.

—¡Ja!, un punto bajo Isabella, pero un buen punto – dijo Edward y esta vez sonrió abiertamente, causando que mi cerebro sufriera un extraño daño, es decir, me quedé sin pensamientos, sin habla, sin poder respirar, me quedé deslumbrada.

— ¿P-puedes llamarme Bella? Me molesta que me digan mi nombre completo – dije tratando de recuperar el habla y la cordura, aunque lo que había dicho hace segundos salió en a penas un débil susurro.

—Lo siento, Bella. Aunque nos estamos tomando muchas confiancitas, ¿no crees que esto debilite nuestro intento de no llevarnos bien? – preguntó volviendo a cambiar su expresión radicalmente.

—Pues el intento es tuyo nada más, porque yo en ningún momento he dicho o planteado el no llevarnos bien – aclaré ruborizándome de nuevo.

—Si, esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé – dijo Edward pensando en voz alta, y luego en su rostro se pudo ver salvación. – llegamos a tu casa, Bella.

—Oh, claro, claro, bueno, ¿Vienes hoy? – traté de sonar indiferente aunque me falló por completo la voz.

— ¿Que dije a cerca de lo de la confianza Bella? Entiende que no soy bueno para ti – me dijo con voz fría. Bajó mis cosas del carro y se volvió a subir en su auto plateado.

—Bueno, solo preguntaba, no es nada del otro mundo – quise restarle importancia, pero la voz me volvió a fallar mostrándose dolida. Carraspeé un poco tratando de aclarar mi garganta – Gracias por traerme.

De nada, a tu orden cuando pueda o cuando quiera. –antes de darle marcha al carro de nuevo dejó entrever una sonrisa torcida por la ventana y se fue dejándome completamente deslumbrada, por segunda vez, en el sitio donde me encontraba que era el porche de mi casa.

Cuando me recuperé cogí las bolsas que se encontraban al pie de las escaleras de este, cosa que me tomo tres viajes hasta mi cuarto y como diez tropezones con cada uno de los viajes, y cuando por fin logré retomar el aliento, estaba cansada de tanto subir y bajar escaleras, me dediqué a observar que era lo que me debería poner para mi cumpleaños, "la bolsa azul la bolsa azul,"repetí, recordando lo que me indicaron mi mamá y Alice cuando estábamos comiendo en un local de dulces llamado "La dulcería", vaya nombre, y ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta que solo tal vez, lo de irme con Edward fue premeditado por ellas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las iba a matar de eso no cabía duda, si lo que había pensado sobre lo de Edward y la intención de ambas me tenía ya un poco tocada, lo que me tocaba ponerme me hacia desatar la peor furia hacia ellas, y era la única bolsa que habían puesto en el maletero de Edward con otra cosa que no fuera ropa interior y zapatos.

El vestido era hermoso de un color azul, tipo strapless en la parte de arriba, que se ceñía al cuerpo hasta llegar a la cintura y que luego caía en una falda lisa hasta por encima de las rodillas con detalles en negro en el borde, la parte media de la falda, y la parte superior del vestido, con un delicado listón que se anudaba en la parte inferior del pecho. Definitivamente, nada en lo que me vería bien, aunque según Alice, me quedaría "perfecto".

Y los tacones eran otra mandada, en un momento llegué a pensar en que probablemente Alice quería planear algo con esas Armas mortales que me había puesto en la bolsa y que eran las únicas que "casualmente" combinaban con mi vestido, ya que los demás zapatos o zapatillas eran de colores, y las que me tenia que poner eran negras, todo fue milimétricamente planeado por ese duendecillo que da una batalla muy dura.

Derrotada pero ya lista sin necesidad de algo mas, me habían arreglado en el centro comercial con el estilista de confianza de Alice. Y antes de poder dar dos pasos hacia la puerta, llegó una entusiasta Alice ya lista, con un hermoso vestido de tela satinada, que hacía juego con su cartera Gucci de mano, ¡Dios! vaya que muy bonita.

—Bella, ya estás lista, —Afirmó—Vámonos que llegaremos tarde sino salimos en mínimo dos minutos menos.

—Ya va… ¿Cómo que vámonos? ¿Para donde? ¿La fiesta no iba a ser aquí?—Pregunté horrorizada.

—Tonta Bella, Como va a ser acá, sino hay nada arreglado ¿Eh? – me dijo como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo

—P-pues, no sé, solo suponía, pero ¿donde va a ser? – cuestioné con intriga.

—Donde mas?, en la Mansión Cullen — ¿Qué? ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Sin mas que preguntar o que objetar, salí derrotada de la casa, siendo arrastrada por Alice, y nos dirigimos a su Porsche amarillo rumbo a la Gran Mansión Cullen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegamos a la Mansión Cullen, que hermosa y agradable era esa casa, blanca de tres pisos, con unos ventanales que cubrían en una parte, los tres pisos de la construcción, que trabajo tan bonito hizo Esme cuando encontró esta casa abandonada.

Aterrada cuando ya íbamos a entrar, me aferré al brazo de Alice y cuando ya íbamos por la última escalera del porche, Alice me detuvo

—Espera, no pienses que voy a entrar contigo. No podemos entrar dos niñas, es mejor que entre un hombre y una mujer, queda mas bonito—observó la enana pelinegra, y sin darme tiempo a si quiera responder, salió corriendo hacia su casa y me trancó la puerta en la nariz, eso era un "espera, no entres" por parte de Alice.

Rodeé los ojos y me senté en el primer escalón del porche, con el suéter, que me había llevado para el frío, como protección para no ensuciar el vestido.

Ese día había sido muy raro, mi cumpleaños, terrible cumpleaños por cierto, primer día de clases, el descubrimiento de un hermano de tu mejor amiga desde los diez, que resulta ser que le caes mal, después no tan mal, y luego eres la Barbie tamaño natural de tu madre y tu mejor amiga, ¡que cosas! y en un solo día.

—Alice me mandó a buscarte, vamos – Me dijo Edward el frío, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—V-vale—tartamudeé asustada por su repentino cambio, luego de haberme llevado a mi casa, y me levanté para tomarle del brazo. Solo a Alice se le ocurría mandar a Edward en vez de a Emmett o Jasper como mi acompañante, definitivamente se traía algo entre manos.

—Sé que me estoy comportando de una forma muy extraña pero de veras es lo mejor para los dos, no me necesitas como amigo.—Advirtió entre dientes mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría para que entráramos en la gigantesca sala Cullen.

Para mi sorpresa, el piano que se encontraba a la derecha de este, no estaba, tampoco los muebles color crema que decoraban el salón de una manera cálida y cómoda. Todo estaba cambiado, muy cambiado.

La sala parecía un salón de festejos, con varias mesas que estaban decoradas en azul, con los nombres de cada familia en los delicados centros de mesa, las mesas rodeaban una pista de baile, y cerca de las escaleras se ubicaba un Dj, en una cabina muy cómoda para ser una cabina de un club, al lado estaban unos parabanes idílicos para las fotos, todo era perfecto en su ubicación, era como un sueño, aunque no me gustaran las fiestas.

En lo que era la pista de baile se encontraba todos mis amigos y familiares, con sonrisas en sus caras esperando a que llegara y a penas me vieron exclamaron un ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! Y esperaron a que me encontrara con ellos.

—Sé que te lo dije un poco tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Feliz cumpleaños, Bella. —susurró con su voz aterciopelada, rozando sus labios contra mi oreja, antes de soltarme y dirigirse con su familia, cosa que me causó un estremecimiento y que se me subieran todas las tonalidades de rojo a mis mejillas.

Me dirigí a recibir muchos abrazos por parte de la gente ahí presente, y pude notar como mi autoestima, que se estaba elevando de un cinco a un diez por ciento, por parte de los halagos recibidos por la familia Black, Clearwater, y Swan, se reducía a un menos veinte por ciento gracias a la despampanante Rosalie que se encontraba entre las primeras por felicitarme de la familia Cullen, para "salir del paso".

Su vestido negro hacia resaltar su pálida piel, era tipo strapless y con la decoración en dorado por debajo de su pecho hacia destacar a este muy notablemente, y el corte de la falda del vestido, que llegaba a mitad de los muslos, dejaba ver sus perfectas y delineadas piernas. Una modelo sería capaz de bajar su autoestima hasta llegar al borde de deprimirse, si Rosalie le pasara por al frente.

El resto de la noche lo pasé muy bien, mi madre lloró cuando le tocó dar un discurso para el brindis, cenamos comida italiana, Emmett me cargó hasta la pista de baile y bailamos, o al menos hice el intento de eso, y por poco me torcí el tobillo en una de sus locas vueltas cuando trató de enseñarme a bailar "salsa". Todo iba bien, pero me dio tristeza cuando noté que Edward se encontraba en la mesa todo el tiempo, con su vista en algún punto fijo, pensativo. Me alejé, con una disculpa de antemano, y prácticamente salí corriendo de la pista de baile y me dirigí a la mesa de los Cullen, para hablar con él o preguntarle en que estaba pensando.

Todo fue al mismo tiempo, él me observó con sus deslumbrantes ojos como esmeralda, cosa que causó mi notable desequilibrio con esos tacones de aguja, me enredé con mis propios pies, y los pobres cocineros venían saliendo de la puerta que se encontraba al lado de la mesa de los Cullen, que era la puerta del comedor, atravesando el hermoso pastel que estaba decorado con Azul y blanco y que rezaba en una letra tipo cursiva "Feliz cumpleaños Bells", justo entre la mesa y yo, dejando a mi "cremoso" aterrizaje salpicar de crema a los cocineros, que a parte uno de ellos se resbaló con la crema y dejándonos tanto al pobre cocinero como a mi en el frío, y ahora, empegostado piso. ¡Ja! Vaya cumpleaños el mío.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Buenoo que tal? Piedras o reviews? ^^ comenten comenten..! sin miedo si les gusta diganlo y sino tambienn! ^^ los gustos variaaan pero es de suma importancia para el que escribe saber si gusta o no la historia… gracias a Jess… a Luu Cullen… y a JulietCullen gracias por el review… está dedicado a ti también Juliet ^^…. Y bueno gracias a todos los que lean! Ya les guste o no ^^… **

**El proximo Capitulo se titula: Recuerdos… ahí está toda la historia de cómo se conocieron Alice y Bella y la historia de la adopción, vamos tenía que aclarar eso pronto porque sino puede ser muy confuso después… ^^ asi que nos leemos…**

**Cuidense…**

**Besitos sangrientos!...**

**LokitaCullen21.**


End file.
